Challenges: The Troubles With the Mera Mera n Mi
by Clarobell
Summary: Sometimes Ace wonders whether his fire abilities are more trouble than they're worth. Rated M for sexual situations and language.


**Challenges**

**Okay, another Challenge from VTM. This one was based on a picture she found and wanted a oneshot based on. If you don't like Ace, talk of sex, or bad words, please divert your eyes.**

**Pairing:**** AcexOC, MarcoxAce, AcexLuffy**

**Words:**** 1157**

**Warnings:**** Sexual situations, language.**

**Rating:**** M**

**Summary:**** Sometimes Ace wonders if his fire abilities are more trouble than they're worth.**

**Challenged by:**** Veronica The Mischievous**

**The Trouble with the Mera Mera no Mi**

At first it had been a little hard. He'd suffered a few burns himself, on his hands and... other places. Being with somebody else was pretty stressful, so he ended up letting it show in his performance. He was known as a bit of a heart-breaker, but what was Ace to do when he couldn't control his fire in the heat of passion. He thought it was pretty ironic.

First there was Salene. He'd been working his way up, tongue lapping skilfully across her stomach, up to her breasts, taking one into his mouth. Then she screamed. Apparently, his saliva was hot enough to serve with coffee, and made the mood cold enough to kill his erection.

Next there had been Lily; A gorgeous young girl. Ace had wooed her easy enough, with his charming smile, flawless manners, childish freckles and devilish smirk. It was too easy really. She was a virgin, he recalled, and stayed that way. Things had been going great at first. She made cute little noises with each caress or movement, but those cute little noises were sharp and quick – almost pained. With each one, Ace's head shot up, wondering if perhaps he'd boiled her bits like he had Salene. When the time came to pop Miss Lily's cherry, he found himself utterly flaccid, with burning cheeks. This time it had nothing to do with the fire.

Willow had been a bit of a wild card. A seasoned hooker in Logue town 10 years Ace's senior. Not normally his type, but by that point, he would've done the first anti-flammable thing that came his way. She was a bit of a dominatrix, and he was shocked at just how dominating she was. It had been pretty erotic, to be honest. Things had been going great... well as great as they could be when you were tied to a bed with some hooker straddling your hips and deep-throating your cock. He felt the fire in him flare to life and blanched as Willow reeled back. He'd already warned her about his devil fruit abilities, and he thanked whatever Gods were watching when the hooker smirked and called him a 'bad boy' before burning herself a little more. She seemed to like it and though that was fucking sick, Ace was grateful for her fetish. She worked his erection with skilful hands, switching when the heat got too much, and Ace was just about ready to take it to the next level... the next thing he knew it was morning and all his money was gone. He screamed to those damn Gods that were probably laughing at him and cursed his narcolepsy to the deepest pits of hell.

One of the times he'd rather forget was with Elli. She's been perfect, and if he ever decided to settle down, it'd be with a girl just like her. Not her of course, because they were going at it like rabbits whilst her toddler and husband took a walk in the countryside. She'd been the one to make the move at the markets in town and Ace was damn horny, so he wasn't about to turn her down. Might as well live up to his pirate status. She was easy to arouse and before long ace found himself enjoying a good rhythm of sex atop her dinner table. He focused hard not to ruin it this time, and by then his fire almost always listened to what he said. It quelled obediently and he smirked into the hollow of her neck. A distraction came in the way of a nosy neighbour who'd seen them enter the house together and one knock on the door was all it took to break the freckled pirate's conversation. He swore loudly as several parts of his body burst into flame and Elli screamed like a banshee as he burned her from the inside out. The neighbour had come charging in wielding a pitchfork like a crazed devil, and Ace has stumbled from the table, attempting to pull his pants from his ankles to his hips as he hobbled out the door. He doubted Elli would be messing around with her husband or anyone else any time soon with _those_ burns, and his confidence had just about hit an all time low. It looked like it was just him and his hand from then on.

Then he found Marco. He was a guy, but who really gave a fuck? This wasn't about love, or what was wrong or right. He was horny and he wanted SEX damn it! He was fire, and Marco was blue chicken fire, so it made perfect sense. The sex was out of this world, and Ace found with each time, with all the practise he was getting, he could control his fire that little bit more. He kept with Marco though, as it was better safe than sorry.

Shortly after that, he ran into Luffy. The temptation had been too much, and the little shit teased him like he knew so. He ran around in the Arabasta sun, shirt discarded, chest shining with sweat and grinned that stupid, dopey, cute, cheeky grin Ace's way. Ace couldn't resist. He waited for the crew to fall asleep and for Luffy's day of watch. Skilfully, he scaled to the crow's nest and smirked when Luffy grinned at him as though he'd been expecting him all along.

The passion ran high as clothes were discarded and bodies explored. It had been a long three years since they'd last seen each other, since they'd last been _together_. Hot breath mingled in the humid night air as tongues danced together and fingers trailed and dipped over toned muscles. Ace concentrated harder than he ever had before and smirk in an almost predatory way as he topped Luffy, thrusting against him and watching the pleasure on his face. It fired him up even more, no pun intended, and the two continued their heated encounter of passion. Before long, Ace felt Luffy orgasm around him and clenched his teeth together to keep the concentration. Not yet, not yet. He couldn't lose his cool yet. He felt the pressure building and pulled Luffy into a sitting position against him. His body clenched with a sudden orgasm and he grunted, biting his lip to hold back the noise. Luffy released a strangled whimper and Ace let out a heavy sigh of relief as the aftershocks of his orgasm washed over him. He smiled lazily at Luffy and then his eyes widened in shock at the twitching, pained expression on his brother-come-lover's face.

"Lu...?"

The next morning had seen Luffy as subdued as he got, throwing ace an occasional glare. Ace took them guiltily and returned them with a kicked puppy expression. It wasn't his fault his semen was scalding hot, too!

Fuck it all. Sometimes he wondered if this ability was more trouble than it was worth.


End file.
